The First Kiss
by FSfanforlife
Summary: Londie. London & Maddie have liked each other for a long time but both are to shy to tell the other will going to a Hannah Montana concert make any difference? & if u don't like then don't read.


**The First Kiss**

It was mid-day at the Tipton Hotel & the candy counter girl Maddie stood be hide the counter flipping thru a magazine. Two well know blond twins walked up to the counter.

"Hey sweet thang" one of the boys said.

"Hey Zach, Cody" she said not looking up

"Two nutter crunches please" Cody slides some money towards Maddie

"Two nutter crunches coming up" she said grabbing two candy bars & placing them on the counter

"What's wrong Maddie" Cody asks. He looks over at his brother who is already half way finished with his candy bar.

"Well Hannah Montana is having a concert tonight & I had tickets to go but Mr. Mosby is making me work late tonight so I had to sell them" she says with a sigh

"No way Hannah Montana is in Boston tonight" Zach says taking the second candy bar & taking a bite

"Yeah she sent me the tickets a few days back she way really looking forward to seeing everyone again"

"MADDIE" a girl walking out of the elevator screams

"Yes London" Maddie says putting her magazine under the counter, as London starts to talk she zones out & thinks to herself wow London looks really pretty tonight…..wait WHAT don't tell me I just didn't think that she shakes her head to regain focuses.

"Maddie are you ok…..& are going to give me an answer" London leans against the counter "well….." she taps her fingers

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…………. & an answer to what?" she asks turning around acting like she's grabbing something but really she was trying to hide her blushing

"Going to the Hannah Montana concert with me tonight silly" she laughs slightly

"She can't Mosby is making her work tonight" Cody says hopping up on the counter in front of London's view of Maddie. For just under a year Zach & Cody have known that Maddie had a crush on London & only Zach & Cody have known that London was in love with Maddie, but both girls were to shy to tell the other.

"Ohh I can fix that" she takes her cell phone out of her bag & dials a number "Daddy can you call Mr. Mosby & tell him that the candy counter girl can't work tonight………ok thank you Daddy" she hangs up & puts the phone away "ok all set lets go Maddie"

"But London I'm in my uniform I can't go looking like this" she walks out from be hide the counter & shows London

"Ohh you look fine Maddie now lets go that limo won't wait forever……what am I saying yea he will"

Thru out the whole concert Maddie kept glancing over at London hoping London was doing the same, at the end of the concert London took Maddies hand a slight blush formed on both girls faces.

"Come on Maddie I got a surprise for you" the girls walk thru the crowd until they reach a door guarded by a large man

"London you got backstage passes" she says happily as she sees London hand two backstage passes to the man

"London Maddie" a blond girl says waving at the pair

"Hey Hannah" London says like its no big deal, she looks over at Maddie who is looking down at there hands "Maddie what's wrong" she asks releasing her grip slightly

"It's nothing" she says letting going of Londons hand altogether

Hannah walks up & gives both of the girls a hug "who have the two of ya'll been" she asks with a big grin on her face

"Well I'm still rich & Maddie still works for me at the Tipton" she smiles & playfully bumps up against her "well what's been up with the famous Hannah Montana"

"Well…" she starts off before they are joined by another girl "London Maddie this is Lola my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend" both girls say at the same time

"Yup I & Hannah are dating" Lola says taking Hannahs hand & stealing a kiss on the cheek

"Good for you….I mean the both of you" Maddie says shaking Hannahs free hand

"Same here" London says trying to have the last word

For the next few hours the four girls gossip about boys, celebs, girls, everything

"Well we had an amazing time" London stands up & stretches out "but we have to go"

Maddie stand up & does the same "yeah it is getting late"

Hannah & Lola show them to the door that leads to the streets outside "well the next time we're in town ya'll will be the first to know" Hannah says resting her head on Lolas "yeah" Lola added as Maddie & London got in the limo & drove off

It was a really quit ride back to the Tipton "London…" Maddie finally says

"Yes" London says looking over at Maddie

"Well remember when Hannah said that thing about…..well never mind" she looks back out the window as they come to a stop in front of the hotel

"What is it Maddie tell me" London asks stepping out of the limo

"Well…London I've been to scared to say it but……" she trips stepping out of the limo

London catches her "well….." she looks deeply into Maddies eyes

"Let me show you" she puts one hand on her cheek & moves in slowly

Their lips meet both girls think the same thing "wow", Maddie finally pulls away "well that's what I've wanted you to know…….that I love you London"

"I love you too Maddie I have since you started working here" she softly kisses Maddie again

The next day Maddie stands be hide the candy counter thinking to herself "well our first kisses it was amazing like there were no one else on earth" she sighs "it's so great to have a girlfriend"

Well this was my first story & I really hope who ever reads it likes it


End file.
